


Instinctual Attraction

by Kiwi_the_Kylee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_the_Kylee/pseuds/Kiwi_the_Kylee
Summary: I’m trash for shapeshifting aus, and I’ve wanted to rewrite GT for awhile so why not? Goku isn’t going to be turned into a kid in this (which changes like… Hardly any of the plot lets be real.) Other than that, I just chose GT because I have the entire series so, easy access to source material.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Instinctual Attraction

“I’m not so sure about this, Goten.” Lex’s fingers tapped against her thigh, the fidgeting a welcome distraction from the anxiety settling in her chest. Her heart beat away, feeling much more like that of a rabbit than a human, she would know the difference, after all. She wasn’t designed for group activity, least of all with a group of strangers.

“Don’t worry. Everyone’s going to love you.” He gave her a bright smile, hand cuffing her shoulder in a way that would have sent her running once upon a time.

How times had changed.

Shyness and fear had kept her away from all the previous get-togethers she’d been invited to, but Goten refused to take no for an answer this time. So, Nix had quickly given in, preferring not to argue with her only real friend.

And here she was.

As they stepped through a door, the sound of voices hit her and she quickly stepped behind Goten and grabbed onto his shirt for an extra ounce of comfort.

“Goten!” The excited voice made her jump, “Who’s this?”

With a light nudge, she was forced to let go of Goten’s shirt and step from behind him. Cheeks burning and fingers tapping a fast rhythm against her thigh, she introduced herself, “I-I’m Lex.”

“I’m Gohan, Goten’s older brother.”

Nix was able to force a smile as he spoke, but the smile had quickly started to fade when Gohan’s wife appeared and tried to start a conversation with her exclusively.

Too much interaction.

“Uh, V-Videl, I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta go.” Without waiting for a response, Nix slinked away and shifted to the form of a cat when she was out of sight.

She had indeed promised Goten she would stick around, but had never assured him that she would remain a human. This was far too much interaction at once for her to take, especially as a human.

As a human, she was always uncertain of those she spoke to. Humans were easy to fool, but, as an animal, her instincts picked up on far more than others let on. Let alone her own self-consciousness. She never knew what to say or how to act as a human—a side effect of being raised in the wilderness no doubt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice, “Hello there.”

Lex turned to face the speaker, a quiet and surprised mew escaping when she saw his words had indeed been directed to her.

The speaker’s hair was lavender and caught the light well enough to draw her eyes to it immediately. His eyes were what held her attention, however. Simple kindness enveloped his gaze and she couldn’t resist moving to butt her head against his hand.

An unrestrained purr exploded from her chest as the stranger scratched her chin.

_The joys of being a cat._

The purr was interrupted by a startled chirp as he picked her up, but quickly reignited as she made herself comfortable in his arms. Almost immediately, she began to slip into sleep to the lullaby of his heartbeat.

“Lex?” Goten’s voice startled her from her into consciousness, animal instincts fading slightly as she realized she was cuddling up to a stranger - a _male_ stranger.

She hopped from the strangers arms and shifted to her true form. “Sorry about that,” she shot in the direction of the dumbfonded lavender-haired man, “my instincts get a little cloudy when I shift.”

Lex had clearly caught the attention of many if not all those surrounding them and, she quickly grabbed on to Goten’s shirt, to anchor herself.

Their stares weren’t going to end until she said _something_ , so she introduced herself, “Uh, I’m Lex.”


End file.
